leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vince Silencer
Name: Vince Silencer Title: Spirit Advisor Gender and Species: Young Human Male Home(s): Born in the Shadow Isles, drifts from place to place Profession: Necromancer, Summoner Affiliations: Shadow Isles (home state/Nyroth) Zaun (hextech) Background Vince joined the league during the hextech dispute with the league. Vince had a talent for necromancy as well as a natural ability to commune with the dead so he figured the league which held many secrets and mystery's would be the best place to learn more about it. Upon discovery of the league Vince decided to join in the hextech dispute to better his diplomatic ties and because certain champions astounded him such as the mechanical genius Viktor. Vince was born in the shadow isles or so he thinks. All he knows about his past is that one day he existed and that he had a natural ability to see and speak to the dead of the shadow isles. Vince had hypothesized that this ability could of developed from his years of growing up on the spectral shores for so long. In his earliest years Vince was raised by a group of necromancers that lived on the isles they showed him the ways of necromancy and even helped Vince get the most out of his ability to commune with the dead. As Vince grew older he began to notice a distinct difference in the spirits on the isles where some harbored feelings of hatred and disgust to those of the living others felt sorry for them and wished the living to understand just how liberating death truly is. It was at this point that Vince knew his purpose in life and set out to become a summoner of the league to better his necromantic powers as well as his diplomatic standings. Vince knew that with some training and proper study he could unite the divided souls of the shadow isles into a unified community that could help better its own standing in the world. Until then Vince would help establish ties with the spirits of the dead and those of the living and with proper channeling of his gift show everyone that the living have nothing to fear. The dead simply wish to better themselves and show the living another way to life. Appearance: Vince is average height for a human. His hair is silver and grey with tints of blue on the ends. His eyes each display a separate color on blue the other purple. Inscribed on each of his fingers runic symbols that help him channel as much energy as possible to preform necromantic spells. His skin is quite pale from spending so many days in the sunless lands of the shadow isles. Finally Vince wears his summoner robes displaying proudly the colors of a shadow isles summoner and at the same time underneath he wears the garbs of a shadow isles necromancer. Personality: Even though Vince has been isolated most of his life he is quite a friendly fellow, calm, cool, and collected he tries to access each situation from every angle before he puts in his opinion. People tend to avoid him despite his best interests to make friends due to his eerie looks. Vince tries to take his studies seriously and work hard but can't help slacking off and waiting last minute to submit any results. He seeks answers constantly trying to learn all he can about life itself even though this tends to annoy those around him. Vince is a loyal friend if your willing to get past his looks you'll find he is a sincere person who will have your back no matter what. Skills and Summoner Preferences: As summoner skills go Vince would be classified as above average for he can grasp a situation pretty well and when teamed with the right champion his performance can be exemplary. As for personal skill Vince excels at necromantic magic but is quite below average else where. This is due to his upkeep on the shadow isles focusing only the abilities produced by necromancers. If you want Vince to summon up some spectral wraiths then he's the guy for the job but if you want him to start a fire well you better back up because either others or himself will probably end up on fire. Category:Human